Web based user interfaces appear on many types of devices having varying screen resolution, including large desktop devices, laptops, netbooks, tablets, smart phones, and other devices. Responsive web user interfaces adapt the user interface to each individual device type so that it renders appropriately depending on the display size and platform type (e.g. the specific operating system for a given device). Responsive user interfaces may also be used in applications other than web based user interfaces.
In responsive web applications and other interface applications, browser capabilities and application code work together to adapt content to be displayed. Because display devices for the various devices can be many different sizes, shapes, and display types, the user interface components may also need to be configured or coded to adapt to the available screen real estate for the specific display device in which the components are implemented.